world_of_atriusfandomcom-20200214-history
Nekarin
"You cannot begin to fathom as to what I am." - Nekarin The dreaded Lord of Crows, Nekarin is one of the Narmozin, though he is the only who does not serve a particular Keeper. Nekarin is arrogant and proud beyond any, but as loathe as most find it to be, all can agree that the Lord of Crows is justified in having this extreme narcissism. He is also capricious and whimsical, making him unpredictable and dangerous to both enemy and even ally. He is one of the few beings in the world who does not align himself with a side, as the Crow-Lord plays all sides according to his disposition. As such, Nekarin is both what he appears to be and yet very different from how his reputation paints him to be. Biography Early Years Born to an unknown father and mother, Nekarin was found by a mother crow in the Valkaeri Forest in Annar. She took the baby boy into her nest, where she raised him and her chicks. Nekarin showed great powers extremely early on, where he was able to flit from his humanoid form to a crow form. = Resurrection In E1Y278, a massive population increase in crows was noted throughout the world. These crows were also said to be larger, smarter, and even aggressive, with murders attacking and injuring people. Transcendence Through unknown means, Nekarin managed to undergo the process of Transcendence, becoming even more powerful and immortal. This transformation also changed him physically, giving him finer features. Burga's Conquest Nekarin in the Northern Kingdom is referred to as Sivii Kroka, meaning the “Dread Crow”. The Northerners immensely fear and revile the Lord of Crows, as it was he who began Burga’s Conquest, a dark period in which the nation was overrun by an army of bandits and criminals. It was also during this time in which the necromancer Uorn Stone-Eye raised an army of draugr from their crypts to overthrow Burga so that he himself could be king. It was until later did Burga and Uorn realize that Nekarin had been playing both sides for his amusement. By that time however, the rightful heir to the Winter Throne slew both Burga and Uorn, and reclaimed the title of King for himself and his family. Appearance Nekarin is known for his constantly changing appearance, though this is due to his pleasure in indulging in different aspects of his character. He has a cold and arrogant face, cruelly shaped and full of contempt. The Crow-Lord is known for his glowing grey-blue eyes which are lined in black, with red lips that expressively shape according to his mood. He is pale white, with dark black hair that he keeps to of a medium length or longer at all times. The Lord of Crows often clothes himself in tight black robes, outfitted with a long feather-laced cape that creates an impressive display. He is also known to sometimes wear a silver diadem. Personality "Because I can... Because I want to..." - Nekarin The Lord of Crows is known for his extremely capricious personality, making him a threat to both foe and ally. His mercurial temper also runs to great extremes, to where even his fellow members of the Narmozin are careful to avoid angering him. During one of these heated bouts of fury, the Crow-Lord sees no reason or logic, instead contenting himself to the full control of his emotions. He has an extremely willful temperament, making him difficult to try and control in any way. If he believes that anyone is trying to influence him to act in a certain way, he will go out of his way in spite to do the opposite, no matter the cost. Perhaps the greatest facet of his personality lies in his pride. Nekarin's pride and arrogance runs deep, which he shows no hesitation in trying to hide it from anyone. Combined with his choleric temperament, the Lord of Crows absolutely takes no insult to himself, punishing those who dare speak ill of him. Those who contend with the Lord of Crows say that he is absolutely frightening to deal with, as there is something awfully unsettling about him. Powers "You wish to contend with me? You wish to contend with death." - Nekarin An extremely dangerous entity, Nekarin's powers are far beyond the grasps of normal magic. His very being is composed of the antithesis of stability and normalcy, making his magical abilities strangely distorted but vastly augmented. As such, Nekarin's magic does not exactly follow the laws of magic, which makes magical dueling with him chaotic and entirely unpredictable. Although he is capable of using all kinds of magic, he is best known for using magic that involves the use of his familiars, especially his close companion, Cerlannia. As the two are close to each other, they are capable of communicating with each other telepathically from anywhere within the world. The Crow-Lord is known for his skillful usage of shadow-shifting with great grace. Those who witness his prowess in duels are easily impressed by how he manages to put a certain compelling beauty to his form. Glimpse of the Character The night was unnervingly void of any light, other than the torches that they held in their hands, illuminating only a small area around them to keep watch over the walls of the city. It was Imcarnath, but it was colder than any winter night they had known. Though the men did not speak, they could all feel that something was awry. Crows flew to the branches of the tall oak trees, now seemingly malevolent as the flickering lights of their torches cast grasping shadows of twisted claws that moved ever so slightly in the cold winds that robbed them of what precious warmth they protected underneath their fur clothes. The birds were silent, watching them with intelligent eyes, black beads that gathered every shred of information they could glean. Still more converged upon the stout greenery they called their sentinels of these woods, a grand mob whose weight started to strain the limbs of the oaken watchmen as they started to creak and crack. The winds blew harder, now carrying droplets of water that started to condense upon everything they touched. The torches began to sputter with coughs sounding of death rattles of men who were choking of their own blood. A mist convalesced at the middle of the road, between the clearing of trees and bushes. The crows turned their heads to this shroud, cawing softly as if in respect. But the men felt a dread that they had not felt before, clawing at their hearts and mind, as the mist began to twist itself into the figure of a humanoid. In a flash of Darkness, the mist was no longer. Instead, there stood a man plumed in black feathers and silks that fluttered from a regal armor of gold and silver. He wore no crown, yet his countenance bore a kingly mark that commanded full respect from those who gazed upon him. His face was nothing but the very mold of haughtiness and arrogance personified, as his eyes were shaped with cruelty and his lips smirked with self-satisfaction. With a flick of his fingers, the crows silenced their calls, dutifully watching their master for his next command. But it never came. Instead, the Lord of Crows balefully turned his eyes upon the soldiers that kept watch over the Merovian walls, eerily bright spheres of the coldest grey of blue that shone of no mercy... And the men who trembled before his very wake lay upon the ground, coughing next to their fallen torches, expiring as their crimson blood pooled the wetted soils from streams that parted flesh from bone. As their Lord sheathed his sword within the folds of his cloak, the crows descended with no hesitation, ready to indulge in the first course of many to come that night. Quotes by Nekarin "What good is death if it cannot contain me?" "There are no truths in the world, but the ones we make ourselves. All others are mere lies." "When you choose to bargain with darker powers, you choose to accept any misfortunes you set into motion." "Duty is the blindness of want. And I have no sympathies for those who are so willing to throw their desires away." ''"The more blood you spill to the earth, the more life you give it. Even I, the Lord of Crows, must bow to the power of balance."''__NEWSECTIONLINK__ __FORCETOC__ Category:The Narmozin